Question: Convert $4\ \dfrac{22}{25}$ to an improper fraction.
Solution: ${4}\ {\dfrac{22}{25}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${4} + {\dfrac{22}{25}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $25$ as the fractional part ${4} \times \dfrac{25}{25} = {\dfrac{100}{25}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{100}{25}} + {\dfrac{22}{25}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{100}{25}} + {\dfrac{22}{25}} = \dfrac{122}{25}$